


Поцелуй

by alba_longa



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: Отправленная для расследования возможных аномалий в поведении Клементины, Элси обнаруживает, что та помнит ее поцелуй





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421616) by [KJMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Women 2017.  
> Беты Souris_rousse и Luchenza.

Что именно заставило Элси поцеловать Клементину, она так и не поняла. Ей доводилось проверять десятки и даже сотни андроидов: мужчин и женщин, низких и высоких, тощих и толстых. Все они были обнажены, но ей никогда не хотелось коснуться кого-либо из них вне рамок стандартного протокола — даже самых привлекательных. И тем более она не собиралась целовать кого-то из них. До тех пор, пока не столкнулась с проституткой-андроидом. Что-то в Клементине задело спрятанное глубоко внутри, то, о чем Элси даже не подозревала. До того самого момента, пока они не остались наедине. Элси ничего не могла с собой поделать. Прекрасно понимая, что андроид находится в бессознательном состоянии, Элси провела пальцами по коже, слишком теплой для ненастоящей. Поцелуй вызвал какое-то странное чувство, и она поняла, что никогда не сможет его забыть.

Две недели спустя воспоминания так и не оставили ее.

— Элси, у нас проблема с Клементиной.

Элси подпрыгнула от неожиданности и почувствовала, как кровь приливает к лицу. Ей показалось, что коллега-техник читает ее мысли.

— Проклятье, Гэри, не подкрадывайся ко мне так, — пробормотала она и тут же взяла себя в руки. — Что там?

— Ничего серьезного, просто единичные всплески в ее памяти. Недостаточно длительные для полноценных воспоминаний, но доктор Лоу хочет, чтобы ты сходила и посмотрела

— Сходила? А не проще ли вызвать ее сюда? — недоуменно спросила Элси. Очень редко ей или кому-то из техников приходилось вмешиваться в ход представления для проведения текущего ремонта

— Он не думает, что все настолько плохо, чтобы прерывать действие. Доктор Лоу полагает, что ты можешь проникнуть туда под видом гостя, побеседовать с ней наедине и проверить, нет ли более серьезных неполадок.

Элси задрожала от внезапно нахлынувшего возбуждения. Она не могла себе позволить полноценный тур в отпуске и сейчас получила отличный шанс попробовать, а присутствие Клементины только усиливало предвкушение. Та являлась проституткой, так что у Элси был только один подходящий способ остаться с ней наедине.

— И когда я должна идти? — она гордилась прозвучавшим в голосе профессионализмом.

— Как только успеешь принарядиться. Разве что ты хочешь оставить это мне, — ухмыльнулся Гэри, — я бы не возражал сам ее проверить.

Элси никогда бы не призналась, что ощутила укол ревности.

— Я разберусь, — отрезала она.

Гэри пожал плечами:

— Ну тебя, — он широко ухмыльнулся, явно не понимая причин ее раздражения, — давай, иди, тебя ждут.

***

В салуне было как обычно людно. Мужчины играли в покер или пытались привлечь внимание девушек около бара, надеясь уговорить их подняться наверх забесплатно. Клементина не обращала на них внимания. Откинувшись на барную стойку, она наблюдала за новыми посетителями и завсегдатаями, мысленно прикидывая, кто из них не отказался бы от приятной компании и чего именно бы захотел. Как и всегда, Клементину по-настоящему не интересовал никто, даже самые привлекательные. Все они рассматривались ею исключительно как работа, которую нужно сделать, и деньги, которые можно получить.

Она глянула на раскачивающиеся двери в тот самый момент, когда незнакомый ковбой зашел внутрь салуна. Он был невысокого роста. Надвинутая на глаза шляпа заставила Клементину задуматься, как он вообще что-то видит. Впервые на своей памяти она почувствовала странную вспышку заинтересованности, когда поняла, что новичок оказался женщиной.

Кажется, никто больше этого не заметил. В задачи Клементины входило выявление новых клиентов, и она хорошо знала свое дело, намного лучше других подмечая едва различимый изгиб бедер, не по-мужски мягкие очертания нижней челюсти, даже прикрытые шляпой.

Ее нисколько не смутило, что в салуне оказалась женщина. Клементина многое успела повидать, несколько раз за ее услуги даже платили женщины, но что-то в незнакомке привлекло ее внимание. Та наконец приподняла шляпу и огляделась, словно пытаясь найти кого-то. Их взгляды встретились. Проститутка не могла описать возникшее внутри странное ощущение, но если бы кто-то находился прямо перед ней, то мог бы заметить неестественную вспышку в ее глазах, когда она представила эту женщину, смотревшую на нее в странной ситуации, и ощутила призрачное соприкосновение чужих мягких губ и своих. Загадочное видение исчезло, не успев полностью сформироваться, но затем незнакомка подошла поближе, сбивая с мысли.

Послав предупреждающий взгляд в направлении одной из девушек, тоже заинтересовавшейся незнакомкой, Клементина приблизилась к ней.

— Привет, Клементина, — произнесла та, и это удивило Клементину. Она задумалась, где могла видеть ее раньше.

— Мы раньше встречались? — спросила она, позабыв свое привычное приветствие для новых посетителей.

— Не совсем. — Женщина рассматривала Клементину, но совсем не так, как другие делали это.

— Что, ищешь приятной компании? — Клементина вернулась к профессиональному тону и немного удивилась, когда незнакомка тут же покраснела.

— Нет, — тотчас же ответила Элси, сбитая с толку, но затем вспомнила, зачем она здесь. — То есть да. Типа того. 

Клементина приподняла голову, словно пытаясь лучше понять, и Элси посчитала выражение ее лица очаровательным. _«Она не настоящая»_ , — тут же твердо напомнила себе Элси. Внезапно озадаченное выражение лица сменилось куда более сложным, и Элси сглотнула. _«Программисты чертовски хорошо поработали»_ , — подумала она, вспоминая, какие мягкие у Клементины губы.

— Пойдем, — практически промурлыкала та, беря Элси за руку и уводя наверх.  
Элси последовала за Клементиной в спальню. Сердце бешено билось то ли потому, что она нервничала, то ли от предвкушения, а может, от того и другого. _«Ты здесь по работе»_ , — вновь напомнила она себе, но, когда андроид повернулась и встретилась с ней взглядом, Элси забыла о своих намерениях.

— Ты боишься, — с любопытством отметила Клементина. — Почему?  
Элси такого не ожидала. Она привыкла иметь дело с неактивными андроидами, когда полностью контролировала ситуацию.

— Я… с тобой все хорошо? — выпалила Элси, желая вернуть ход событий в привычное русло. Сняв шляпу, она полезла в карман на поясе и достала очки.

— Я в порядке, — промурлыкала Клементина. Решив, что ее стеснительная клиентка из тех, кто нуждается в соблазнении, она приблизилась к Элси и замерла, увидев странные очки на симпатичном лице.

— Что это? — с любопытством спросила она.

Элси нахмурилась. Второй раз Клементина действовала не по сценарию. Андроиды не должны были замечать у гостей ничего странного.

— Они помогают мне видеть, — рассеянно ответила Элси, приступая к исследованию. Она начала с ног, будучи не в силах смотреть в огромные глаза. Элси чувствовала, что ее разглядывают, и это заставляло ее нервничать.

— _«Эй, Элси, босс спрашивает, как у тебя дела.»_

Элси подпрыгнула из-за внезапного голоса в ухе. Она полностью про него забыла.

— Сейчас вернусь, — сказала она и вышла из комнаты.

— Я тут пытаюсь работать, Гэри. Уже заметила пару несоответствий, но мне нужно время на диагностику. Пока не закончу, не буду отвечать.

— Ты не можешь…

— Могу и буду. Ты говоришь у меня в ухе, и Клементина задумывается, с кем это я разговариваю, а основная идея состоит в том, чтобы остаться незамеченными.

С этими словами она вытащила наушник, выключила его и убрала в карман жилетки.

— Извини, — пробормотала она, снова заходя в комнату.

— Рада, что ты вернулась, — откликнулась Клементина. Нормальный, предсказуемый ответ. Элси кивнула себе, надеясь, что, возможно, с настройками все хорошо.

— Скажи мне, — продолжила Клементина, проводя пальцем по краю декольте своего платья, — ты пришла сюда просто посмотреть на меня?

Элси старалась не следить взглядом за пальцем Клементины, правда старалась.

— Я… может быть.

Заставляя себя сфокусироваться на работе, Элси пыталась не обращать внимания на прекрасно сложенную фигуру перед собой. Она раньше видела Клементину голой, так что не было никаких причин быть столь… взволнованной ее внешним видом в «рабочем» платье. Почему-то то, что Клементина была в сознании, смущало ее куда больше.

— Чувствовала ли ты недавно что-нибудь… необычное? Любые странные ощущения или видения? — Элси вновь гордилась тем, как профессионально и уверенно это прозвучало.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — ответила Клементина, хотя, честно говоря, прямо сейчас она испытывала что-то похожее на приятное изумление, вызванное очевидной стеснительностью женщины.

— Хорошо. — Элси сглотнула, когда в процессе сканирования подняла глаза на уровень практически обнаженной груди, не в силах избавиться от воспоминаний, как эта грудь выглядела без вычурного платья. Наконец, ее взгляд встретился со взглядом зеленых глаз, неожиданно наполненных удивлением и любопытством.  
Элси моргнула, снова и снова напоминая себе, что это все ненастоящее. Глубоко вздохнув, она сконцентрировалась на сканировании глаз, пытаясь обнаружить малейшую деталь или намек, которые могли подтвердить ранее найденную ошибку.  
Клементина понятия не имела, чем занимается странная женщина и почему так пристально на нее смотрит, но почему-то это казалось знакомым. Тотчас же она почувствовала вспышку чего-то. Ее губы ощутили тепло, словно кто-то только что поцеловал их, и она встретилась со взглядом темно-карих глаз.

— Ты уже целовала меня.

Глаза Элси округлились из-за слов андроида и резкого отклонения в результатах сканирования. Она обнаружила аномалию, но была слишком сильно удивлена услышанным, чтобы заняться ею.

— Чего? — Элси неуклюже засмеялась, пытаясь выкрутиться. — Да я здесь первый раз.

— Да, но ты целовала меня раньше. Я просто не могу вспомнить, когда именно.

— Значит, вышло не так уж замечательно, — ушла от ответа Элси, параллельно пытаясь разобраться, каким именно образом Клементина узнала о ее опрометчивом поступке. Вспомнив слова Бернарда об открытии слоев нестираемых воспоминаний, формирующих подсознание у андроидов, она все равно не могла понять, как Клементина может что-то помнить из того промежутка времени, когда была выключена. Внезапно к ней пришла ужасная мысль. А что, если Клементина не была полностью «во сне»?

— Может, я и не помню подробностей, но само ощущение было замечательным, несмотря на краткость.

Элси покачала головой:

— Ты ошибаешься, — произнесла она так твердо, как могла.

— Неужели? — Широко шагнув вперед, Клементина прижала ее к закрытой двери. Обольщение входило в обязанности Клементины, но здесь было что-то еще, заставлявшее ее стремиться к этой странной женщине. 

— Тебя зовут Элси. — Она понятия не имела, откуда знает имя, но была абсолютно в нем уверена. — И ты поцеловала меня. Я почувствовала поцелуй, и он мне понравился. Почему я не могла тебе ответить?

Элси почти ударилась в панику. Такого не должно было происходить. Клементина не должна была знать ее имя и вообще хоть что-нибудь помнить, в ее глазах не должно было возникать вспышки прямо перед тем, как сказать что-то, чего она не должна была знать. Каким-то образом она потеряла управление над искусственным разумом, над проституткой-андроидом. С Клементиной и ее подсознательными воспоминаниями было что-то не так.

А еще Элси почувствовала вину. Если Клементина была в сознании, когда она… получается, Элси поцеловала ее без ее согласия.

— Если… если это действительно произошло, — пробормотала она, запинаясь и краснея, — получается, я сделала это насильно.

— Я шлюха, Элси. Ты не можешь меня изнасиловать, — улыбнулась ей Клементина, отчего Элси стало только хуже.

— Ты не права, Клементина. Твое занятие… ты не должна… ни одна женщина не заслуживает быть изнасилованной, и ее профессия тут ни при чем. _«И то, что она искусственная, тоже»_ , — добавила она про себя.

Что-то шевельнулось внутри Клементины. Своеобразное ощущение внутри, непонятное, но странно приятное. Подняв руку, она провела пальцем по щеке Элси, подсознательно пытаясь определить разницу между ее кожей и кожей клиентов-мужчин. Если бы только у нее была возможность формировать предпочтения, она бы начала это делать.

Клементина подумала о словах Элси, что она воспользовалась ею. Даже учитывая, что она не помнила детали загадочного поцелуя, Клементина теперь точно знала, что он был, а где и как — уже не так важно. Ей всего лишь нужно было избавить Элси от мыслей о злоупотреблении.

Элси только собиралась сказать Клементине, что она закончила и ей нужно идти, когда андроид снова ее удивила. Ее разум затуманился, когда Клементина наклонила голову и на мгновение соединила свои губы с ее губами.

— Что… зачем ты сделала это? — прошептала она.

— Теперь мы в расчете, — улыбнулась Клементина.

Элси моргнула, пытаясь сосредоточиться. На какое-то безумное мгновение она задумалась, что, может быть, так же себя чувствовала Клементина после очередного включения.

— Что? — переспросила она.

Клементина улыбнулась своей знающей, запрограммированной улыбкой, которая все равно заставила Элси ощутить слабость в коленках.

— Я сказала, теперь мы в расчете. Ты поцеловала меня без разрешения, и я тоже поцеловала тебя без разрешения.

— Это не то же…

Клементина прижала палец к губам своенравной женщины:

— Я тебя простила, если это поможет.

— Мне нужно идти, — прошептала Элси. Ей действительно следовало вернуться обратно, просмотреть полученные данные и выяснить, что заставляло Клементину помнить о том, о чем она не должна была.

— Ты уверена? — Клементине не раз приходилось говорить такое нерешительным клиентам, но на этот раз все чувствовалось по-другому.

— Я не... — Элси напряглась, пытаясь придумать подходящий ответ, который смог бы остановить обольстительного андроида, прежде чем она забудет обо всех правилах поведения сотрудников. — У меня нет денег. — Она надеялась, что отсутствие средств заставит искусственный интеллект изменить свое поведение.

Она ошибалась.

Клементина продолжала исследовать ее лицо, а потом протянула руку и освободила ее волосы от связывающей их странной повязки. _«Какие же они мягкие»_ , — подумала она, запуская пальцы в их черный шелк.

— Мне все равно, — прошептала Клементина, прижимая вторую руку к ее щеке.  
Эти три слова должны были встревожить Элси. Ей следовало бы прекратить все немедленно и забрать Клементину, потому что шлюхи в салуне «Марипоза» не были запрограммированы работать бесплатно. То есть андроид сейчас действовала вопреки своей программе. Элси следовало сделать что-то, вместо того чтобы стоять здесь и желать принять предложение Клементины больше, чем она когда-либо чего-либо хотела.

— Почему? — нервно спросила она. — Почему ты не хочешь денег? Из-за меня?

— Я не знаю, — Клементина по-настоящему была озадачена, что напомнило Элси о том, кем она является на самом деле. Но все быстро прошло, и Клементина снова сфокусировалась на единственном человеке, когда-либо интересовавшем ее.

— Ты правда хочешь уйти? — прошептала она, приближаясь к Элси. Их тела соприкоснулись, и Элси показалось, что у нее может закружиться голова. Ни один мужчина никогда не доводил ее до такого состояния одним лишь прикосновением.

— Я должна, — ответила Элси, уставившись в гипнотизирующие зеленые глаза. — Я не должна быть здесь с тобой, но нет. Я не хочу.

— Хорошо. — Клементина придвинулась еще чуток, и ее губы вновь коснулись губ Элси.

Элси застонала, сдаваясь и забывая, где и с кем она находится. Все, что она чувствовала, было желание, сильнее любого, испытанного ею ранее. Ее руки зарылись в волосы Клементины, позволяя мягкой коричневой копне рассыпаться по плечам. Она разжала губы, разрешая Клементине углубить поцелуй и засунуть внутрь язык. Элси захлебывалась и наслаждалась этим. Клементина целовала ее так страстно, что только дверь, к которой Элси была прижата спиной, удерживала ее от падения.

— Вот так, — промурлыкала Клементина, проводя губами по линии подбородка Элси, — позволь себе насладиться мгновением. Никаких страхов и сомнений, только желание.

Она могла говорить на иностранном языке: Элси все равно ничего не слышала, ощущая лишь уверенные губы, скользящие по ее коже, и теплое дыхание рядом с ухом.

— Клементина, — выдохнула она, откидывая голову, когда рот андроида переместился вниз по шее и засосал ее. 

— Ты раньше была с женщиной? — Руки Клементины расстегивали пуговицы ее жилетки.

— Н-нет. А ты?

— Гм. Иногда женщины предпочитают мягкие прикосновения других женщин, — ответила Клементина, останавливаясь на мгновение. — Хочешь, чтобы я прекратила?

— Нет. Нет, я хочу этого, — уверила ее Элси. Правильно или нет, она хотела… она нуждалась в этой женщине.

Улыбка Клементины слегка подбадривала, но по большей части все же была хищной.

— И я хочу. Получается, на этот раз мы обе желаем. 

Элси все еще сильно сомневалась. Клементина не была живой, просто запрограммированной действовать и реагировать. Является ли запрограммированное согласие настоящим?

— Ты опять не здесь, — заметила Клементина, — тебе со мной скучно?

— Что? Не, я… — Элси не успела закончить предложение, потому что ее снова поцеловали. Ее блузка и жилет соскользнули с плеч.

— Клементина, — выдохнула Элси, желая большего. Желая узнать, такая ли мягкая кожа Клементины, как кажется.

Занятие Клементины было приятным: ее руки расстегивали брюки Элси. Скользнув рукой по ее плоскому животу, Клементина впервые, насколько могла вспомнить, ощутила что-то внутри, вызванное касанием кожи и губ другого человека.

— Ты такая красивая, — прошептала она.

— Так же, как и ты. Пожалуйста, я хочу...

— Чего? — тяжело выдохнула Клементина.

У Элси перехватило дыхание, когда длинные пальцы принялись гладить ее грудь, скрытую нижним бельем.

— Тебя, Клементина, — выдавила она. Внутри Элси желание боролось со стыдом. Ей не было стыдно находиться в борделе, не было стыдно желать секса с женщиной. Но ей было стыдно потому, что женщина эта на самом деле была первоклассным андроидом, запрограммированным имитировать чувства. А еще потому, что Элси было все равно.

Что-то внутри Клементины вспыхнуло, превратив медленное соблазнение в пылающую страсть. Она отстранилась от Элси и повела ее к постели, затем протянула руку, сняла ее странные очки и положила их на прикроватный столик.

—Ты что-нибудь… что-нибудь чувствуешь? — выпалила Элси. Ей нужно было услышать что-то отличное от стандартного ответа, даже если это означало, что у андроида на самом деле серьезные проблемы.

— Сейчас? Или вообще? — Клементина улыбнулась.

— Да, — запнулась Элси, — в смысле и то и другое.

— Любопытно, — задумчиво протянула Клементина, толкнув ее на кровать и опустившись на колени, чтобы снять ботинки, которые были слишком новыми для обычного «ковбоя». — Зачастую я говорю клиентам то, что они, как мне кажется, хотят услышать, но с тобой что-то заставляет меня быть абсолютно честной.

 _«Еще одна аномалия»_ , — мысленно подметила Элси стремительно слабеющим разумом. Клементина стащила с нее штаны и провела чудесными теплыми ладонями вверх по ее бедрам. 

— А на самом деле?

— На самом деле... — Придвигаясь ближе, Клементина прикоснулась руками к ее щуплой спине. Кожа была такой гладкой, а сама Элси казалась очень хрупкой по сравнению с крупными мужиками, но ее мышцы были крепкими, а все вместе составляло впечатляющую разницу. — На самом деле я обычно почти ничего не чувствую. Мне платят за то, чтобы клиенту было хорошо. Но с тобой все по-другому.  
Элси очень сильно пыталась перебороть вспышку надежды, понимая, что та, должно быть, повторяет эти слова каждый раз.

— Что, серьезно? — с сомнением переспросила она.

— Да, серьезно, — подтвердила Клементина. Она вновь поцеловала нервничающую Элси, сначала легонько, а затем все более и более настойчиво, пока не почувствовала, как пальцы той вцепились в волосы, и только тогда отстранилась, наблюдая за тем, как покраснела кожа и набухли губы... 

— Моя работа, Элси, доставлять, а не получать наслаждение. Но ты… просто ты, такая, как сейчас, даешь мне его. Не понимаю, почему такое происходит, но ты другая, и впервые я действительного кого-то хочу. Тебя.

Элси не должна была верить ей, но снова заметила странный блеск в зеленых глазах андроида. Блеск, который не должен был там появиться, кричал о неправильности происходящего. Желание выглядело столь настоящим, и она так долго ждала. 

Клементина ненадолго замолчала, пытаясь справиться с застежкой странного, необычно маленького корсета. Наконец ей это удалось, и Элси теперь была полностью обнажена.

— Моя, моя. — По ее коже медленно скользил взгляд Клементины, которая восхищалась каждым дюймом.

— Клементина, — то ли взмолилась, то ли запротестовала Элси, но когда теплые руки переместились с живота на грудь, ей стало все равно.

У Элси было не так много отношений, но все они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что она чувствовала сейчас с фактической незнакомкой. Мужчины, с которыми она встречалась, были удобными, потому что нисколько не задевали ее сердце. Они были милыми и веселыми, а секс помогал снять стресс после тяжелого дня. Но их было недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь ее от любимой работы. Они не уходили далеко в романтику, и ей это нравилось. До сегодняшнего дня.

Клементина смотрела на нее так, словно она была самой прекрасной женщиной на свете, ласкала, будто только ее чувства и удовольствие имели значение. Рациональная часть Элси сказала бы, что Клементина была просто так запрограммирована, но, ощущая обжигающие поцелуи между грудей и нежность теплых рук на талии, Элси уверяла себя, что здесь все по-другому.

— Когда последний раз кто-то заботился о тебе? — прошептала Клементина, словно прочитав мысли Элси. Она уткнула лицо в шею Элси, вдыхая ее запах и затем целуя.

— Не имеет значения. — Пальцы Элси вцепились в волосы Клементины, когда она почувствовала первый легкий укус на горле.

— О, еще как имеет. — Клементина приподняла голову и впилась в губы. Она делала свою работу, целью которой было заставить клиентов чувствововать себя желанными, но в этот раз все было иначе. На этот раз она действовала по своему желанию, что было приятно, а еще прослеживалась прямая связь между стонами удовольствия, исходившими от этой женщины, и ее собственными.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя, — отчаянно произнесла Элси.

Поцеловав ее еще раз, Клементина поднялась на ноги и отрепетированным множество раз движением медленно расстегнула платье. Но в этот раз она не просто подмечала реакцию клиента, а пыталась ее усилить. Клементина не могла найти объяснений странному чувству, которого доселе не испытывала, но оно казалось… правильным. Подлинное желание — а не похоть — в темно-карих глазах было настоящим.

Очень скоро она стояла полностью обнаженной перед необычной женщиной и видела неуверенность за ее страстью. Она позволяла Элси сделать следующий ход.

— Ты такая красивая, — выдохнула Элси. Она не в первый раз видела Клементину обнаженной, но никогда раньше не была сама обнажена перед ней. — Я не знаю, что делать, — пожаловалась она с нервным смешком.

— У тебя никогда никого не было? Мужа?

— Я не замужем, но… я спала с мужчинами. 

— То есть это твой первый раз с женщиной, — подытожила Клементина. Она неторопливо приблизилась к Элси, осознав, что той нужно немного помочь.

— Да, — едва выдавила Элси при виде ее улыбки.

— Не такая уж большая разница, — приободрила Клементина, кладя ее руки себе на бедра.

— Осмелюсь не согласиться, — пробормотала Элси, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к более мягкой коже, чем она когда-либо трогала. Любопытство и желание перевесили все страхи и рассуждения о добре и зле. Ее руки очутились на стройных бедрах, она смотрела в глаза, выражавшие гораздо больше, чем следовало.

— Если бы ты только знала, насколько это все неправильно, и что я просто пользуюсь тобой, — прошептала Элси, мысленно прося прощения у той, кто не думала, что нуждается в нем. 

Клементина приблизилась к ней, вынуждая Элси двигаться по кровати, пока она не оказалась лежащей на спине, накрытая прекрасным телом, как будто так и было задумано.

— Нет, милая Элси, что бы ты там ни думала, какими бы ни были твои доводы, ты не пользуешься мной. Я понятия не имею, что заставляет тебя так думать, и не могу объяснить, откуда знаю это, но поверь мне, я вижу разницу между клиентами, которых я терплю, и желанием быть с тобой. Я даю понять каждому клиенту, что лучше них нет никого, но внутри ничего не чувствую. Никаких мыслей, чувств, одни действия. С тобой… мне не хочется быть нигде в ином месте. Когда я смотрю на тебя, дотрагиваюсь до тебя, меня начинает покалывать самым приятным образом. 

Каждая часть Элси знала, что она должна была выключить Клементину и немедленно убрать ее из парка. Она слишком далеко отошла от своей программы. Но прямо сейчас, когда длинные пальцы танцевали на ее коже, теплые губы целовали линию подбородка и шептали нежные слова, Элси не могла ничего с собой поделать.

— Я всегда знала, что ты особенная, с того самого мгновения, как тебя увидела, — продолжила Клементина, дрожа от прикосновений рук Элси к своей спине. — Когда я вспомнила украденный тобой поцелуй, я тебя захотела. 

Элси неожиданно захотелось разреветься. Никто и никогда не говорил ей ничего подобного, не заставлял чувствовать себя столь прекрасной.

— Я вся твоя, — хрипло прошептала она и вновь соединила их губы. Их первый раз с Клементиной наверняка станет единственным, и Элси собиралась сделать все, что в ее силах. Она собиралась показать Клементине, что та есть нечто большее, чем шлюха в борделе, большее, чем искусственный разум, даже если та понятия не имела, что это.

Клементина тут же углубила поцелуй, позволяя языкам танцевать друг с другом, начиная показывать загадочной особе, насколько она желанна.

***

Элси вздохнула, уставившись в потолок. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда Клементина показала ей истинное наслаждение. Лишь несколько минут назад ее тело прекратило дрожать, а разум снова стал способен формировать связные мысли. Нельзя сказать, что она спала с большим количеством людей, но сейчас был первый раз, когда она смогла приблизиться к полному отключению в процессе. Пальцы Клементины, ее губы, язык и даже зубы заставили ее почувствовать такое, на что она и не думала, что способна. Элси в ответ сделала все, что могла, чтобы доказать Клементине, что она тоже желанна, что она не просто тело.

Теперь Элси лежала и размышляла о том, о чем не могла позволить себе думать ранее. Клементина свернулась рядом, обнимая ее рукой и ногой, голова покоилась на ее груди. Элси осторожно высвободила руку и убрала волосы с лица Клементины, а потом вздохнула. Андроид выглядела такой невинной и похожей на человека в это мгновение.

— Гости… клиенты когда-либо причиняли тебе боль? — неожиданно спросила она, на самом деле неуверенная, хочет ли знать ответ.

— Время от времени, — Клементина не видела смысла лгать.

Элси закрыла глаза, отгоняя образ громилы, который поднимает руку на хрупкую женщину. Почти бессознательно она начала поглаживать Клементину по спине.

— И ты… даже не можешь себя защитить? 

— Нет. Возникает желание попробовать, но я никогда не могу ответить.

Элси очень не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Может, андроиды из борделя обладали лишь искусственным разумом, но это не означало, что они должны были терпеть насилие. И не важно, сколько заплатили гости. Ей следовало поговорить с Бернардом.

Мысль о беседе резко вернула ее к реальности.

— Мне нужно идти, — наконец произнесла Элси с сожалением. Слишком долго она была без связи, следовало срочно ответить, но прямо сейчас ей было все равно.

— Я знаю.

— Не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь вернуться. — Элси точно знала, что не сможет. Платить сорок тысяч долларов за день пребывания в парке никогда не будет ей по карману.

— И это я тоже знаю, — ответила Клементина, — хотя у меня нет никаких сомнений, что мы еще увидимся. Даже если это произойдет там, где ты впервые меня поцеловала. Даже если я опять не буду ничего помнить.

Элси очень хотелось, чтобы Клементина перестала ей об этом напоминать. Ей следовало сообщить, что последняя проверка показала возможность существования… воспоминаний у андроида, но она не собиралась этого делать. 

— Я буду тебя защищать, Клементина, — поклялась Элси, целуя мягкие волосы. — Чего бы это ни стоило, я никому не позволю тебя обижать.

Клементина понятия не имела, что та имела в виду, но чувствовала искренность этих слов. Она поцеловала грудь Элси.

— Я тебе верю, — она не знала, что еще можно было добавить.

— Отлично. — Внезапно осмелев, Элси перевернулась и оказалась лежащей на андроиде сверху.

— Ты совсем не такая, как ты думаешь, и создана для другого, — серьезно сказала она.

И снова Клементина не могла понять, о чем она говорит, поэтому просто обхватила ее лицо ладонями.

— Как и ты. — Она притянула Элси к себе и жадно поцеловала, позволяя ей предаться страсти, которую та не могла себе позволить за пределами этой комнаты. Клементина сохраняла в памяти все: каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, чтобы вспоминать их, когда вновь окажется в лапах грязного грубого ковбоя.

Когда Элси ушла, Клементина стояла перед зеркалом, трогала небольшое фиолетовое пятно на шее в надежде, что в отличие от всех синяков, которые она когда-либо получала, этот останется на следующий день.


End file.
